Amor de Uno: ¡Por Una Mazorca!
by GirlBender L
Summary: Serie de Drabbles NaruHina/ -¡Hinata, debiste haber visto eso! Nosotros lanzamos una mazorca de maíz al aire, y luego nos enteramos de que le cayó encima a nuestro vecino Naruto.- / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de Autora: Hello, my little and beautiful darlings! _****_Hoy es un día súper especial: les contaré la historia de mi primer y único-hasta ahora, al menos- amor. Regina y Cesia, ahora que leerán esto, y en vista de que no conocen los personajes, les aclararé:_**

**Hinata Hyuga:** Soy YO.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: es Él

**Sakura Haruno:** Alguna que otra chica que nunca conocí pero de las que él me hablaba.

**Tenten:** Esa es la chica que me contó de él, su nombre real es Sofía.

**Hiashi Hyuga:** Mi padre.

**Kushina Namizake Uzumaki****:** la madre de él. No sé su nombre real.

**Minato Namizake:** su padre.

**_Summary:_** **_Cuando escuché hablar de ti por primera vez, no creí que llegaría a tanto. /-¡Hinata, debiste haber visto eso! Nosotros lanzamos una mazorca de maíz al aire, y luego nos enteramos de que le cayó encima a nuestro vecino Naruto.-/ Ahí es cuando creían que me enamoraría de él, pero no fue sino hasta dos años después._**

Les dejo leer!

* * *

**Amor de Uno: ¡Por una Mazorca!**

**Drabble No. 1, Te conocí por un Maíz. **

_-Por GirlBender L- _

.

.

.

Cuando escuché hablar de ti por primera vez, saliendo esas palabras de la boca de una niña de ocho años, no creí que llegaría a tanto.

_-¡Hinata, debiste haber visto eso! Nosotros lanzamos una mazorca de maíz al aire, y luego nos enteramos de que le cayó encima a nuestro vecino Naruto.-_

Ella habló con tanta naturalidad de ti, que me hicieron creer que de seguro yo debía conocerte. Pero no era cierto. Cuando Tenten terminó su relato, todos menos yo comenzaron a reír. Esa conversación en específico no me pareció relevante, y al parecer a mis amigos tampoco; todos seguimos jugando y armando un gran escándalo en la enorme casa en la que nos encontrábamos. Y al decir enorme casa, me refiero a colosal instalación: Incluso rentaban un salón en la parte más baja, y allí era donde Hiashi -Sensei tenía su escuela de artes marciales.

Pasó la tarde y la noche de aquel día, luego un fin de semana y otro tiempo más. Como al cabo de una semana apareciste, con un cinturón de menor rango que el mío, si no me equivoco, y yo jamás me percaté de tu presencia hasta que la hermana de Tenten llegó a presentarnos.

_-Hinata, él es Naruto. Es el vecino al que le tiramos la mazorca_.- Te vi bien, no me pareciste impresionante. Tu cabello rubio, tus ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en cada una de tus mejillas. Creo que sonreíste un poco, y comenzaste a comentar acerca de cómo tu cabello se ensució. Ambos intercambiamos unas palabras y listo. Ahí terminó el asunto y no te volví a hablar.

En esta parte es donde creen que me enamoro, pero no. Ni siquiera me acordé de ti. No hasta al menos dos bastante tiempo después.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Animenme, es mi historia de amor verdadera. **

**Desde ya digo que es 100% real, sin alteraciones (sólo los nombres y el aspecto fisico cambia) ni exageraciones o partes ficticias. Sé que se divertirán leyendola tanto como yo me divertí viviéndola-literalmente-.**

**Los quiero, dulzuras naruteras, y no olviden darle Follow! **

**Besos desde Guatemala!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** hola, veo que están aquí! wujuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Bien, ahora es donde todo empieza realmente, y las cosas van mejorando. Bueno, van "mejoempeorando".

disfruten! (?)

* * *

**.**

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble No. 2, El pasar de los Años.**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

_._

_._

_._

Durante el frío noviembre que se avecinó sobre la ciudad de Konoha, dos años posteriores a nuestro casual encuentro, decidí hacerle caso a las insistencias de mi hermana menor, Hanabi; e ir a la academia de karate de nuestro padre. Yo había dejado de ir el mismo mes en que te conocí. No recuerdo la razón, pero si algo sabía es que no me interesaba ser artista marcial. Sin embargo creo que mi cerebro no conectó con mi lengua al momento en que le prometí a cierta persona ya mencionada que asistiría, justo a inicios del mes anterior.

Aquella tarde me coloqué una camiseta gris de frase navideña impresa; en las piernas llevaba un pantalón licra negro y sobre estos mis únicos shorts azules. Eran mis favoritos. Había peinado mi lacio y azulino cabello en dos coletas bajas, una a cada lado de mi cara, con la intención de verme infantil y poder entrenar en el mismo horario que mi hermana, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad. Ella apenas tenía nueve años, y yo cumpliría doce en ocho meses más.

Caminamos hasta el lugar, y la clase no había comenzado. El primo Neji daba la clase aquel jueves, sin esperarse que de pronto me vería por ahí.

Al entrar me sentí nerviosa, y decidí alejarme de todos para hablar sólo con mi hermana. Luego los recuerdos se tornan borrosos en mi mente: Algún calentamiento para los músculos, ciertos ejercicios más y la práctica de técnicas. Me agradó el entrenamiento, y decidí volver después. Pasó el viernes, sábado y domingo. Hasta el siguiente lunes te volví a ver. ¿Crees que te reconocí? ¡Claro que no! Yo solo estaba parada en un sitio fijo dentro del área de entreno, cuando de pronto te vi entrar con tu equipo en manos, tu rostro en mueca decidida y tu andar pacífico pero veloz, cómo asemejando inquietud en tus pies.

No pude evitar fruncir levemente mi ceño. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandoné la academia, que ahora habían muchachos que ya iban a ser más avanzados? No, eso no me lo podía creer, a pesar de ser un hecho demasiado lógico e imposible de cuestionar. En unos días te convertirías en una cinta de grado mayor, y no sé la razón, pero eso haría que me sintiese ridícula y más incompetente de lo que usualmente me creía.

¿Pero sabes qué era más curioso aún? Yo no recordaba que eras aquel pequeño Naruto que conocí una vez, ese niño dos años menor que mi persona.

Fue entonces cuando pasaste a mi lado, y mi corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que hasta las mismas nubes se habrían espantado. Espera, esto no encaja aquí… mi corazón saltó desesperado al verte. **Eso me pronosticaba que se avecinaba algo malo. Muy, muy malo.**

Los minutos transcurrieron tranquilos. Yo tenía un nivel superior al tuyo, y por lo tanto nos colocaban en la misma fila para practicar karate, ahora que yo ya llevaba mi uniforme y mi cinturón puestos. Estábamos haciendo entonces una técnica de defensa, y sabía a la perfección que nadie era mejor que yo en esto (no me consideraba la mejor en nada aparte de las artes marciales) porque no se esforzaban igual. Y dejé de sentir que era la única allí cuando volteé mi vista al lado izquierdo. ¡Allí estabas tú, dando lo mejor de ti, con la máxima determinación en tus ojos!

Otros brincos por parte de mi corazón. Quizás también se hicieron presentes los insectos en mi estómago.

* * *

**Uuuh, ¿Reviews hermosos? ¿Tomatazos vistuales? no sé, diganme algo o voy adeprimirme! jajajaj, sueno desesperada, lo siento.**

**Aclaración: Mi Naruto no es bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules. Por el contrario, es de piel blanca (como la de Hinata), ojos color marrón y mejillas rosaditas. Su cabello es negro.**

**Aclaración 2: Yo (hinata) no soy blanca, de ojos perlas y cabello liso color azul. Al contrario: soy bronceada clara, mejillas rosadas (eso tenía en común con mi Naruto :3), cabello muy rizado color castaño oscuro. Mis ojos son color marrón.**

_**Besos desde Guatemala**_!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hoy era día de 3x1, enjoy it! mañana voy a subirles otro capitulo más. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble No. 3, Adiós a mi novio Seguro, Hola al arriesgado tú. **

_-Por GirlBender L-_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde aquel lunes por la tarde, cuando comencé a negarme que sentía alguna atracción hacia ti. Digo, yo tenía un novio, que no era lindo físicamente, pero que tenía una forma de ser increíble, empalagosa y dulce. Su nombre era Kiba, él era mi mejor amigo. Y por aquellas dos razones era que yo no estaba en la posición de tener sentimientos hacia ti; no debía traicionar a quien me quería, pues él no se lo merecía. _Sí, no. Sí… no_. La indecisión rodó y rodó por mi cabeza. De pronto Kiba dejó de escribirme, y puesto a que eran vacaciones y no podíamos vernos –porque sus padres no sabían que él tenía novia- yo no le podía ver. Pero a ti sí, y casi a diario.

Finalmente decidí esperar a que terminaran noviembre y diciembre. En enero regresaríamos a clases y yo terminaría mi relación, dándote la cara. No estaba a favor de los mensajes de texto ni chats para situaciones así.

Lo peor era que mi atracción por ti, Naruto, se había convertido en gusto. Y la conciencia blanca que tenía me atacaba, haciéndome creer que lo mejor era seguir con Kiba. Ah, pero claro, ahí es cuando mi mejor amiga, Ino, se metió a aconsejarme luego de que le pedí ayuda; y tras varios días de lavar mi cerebro a través de cierta red social muy popular, logró hacerme pensar que tú eras mejor.

Llegó el quince de enero a mis narices entonces, y cuando vi a Kiba, este no se dignó ni a llegar a saludarme. Muy bien, ahí me mató todo el aprecio que le tenía: oficialmente dejaría de ser su pareja. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido el valor para romper con él frente a frente, como lo planeé. Pero mi tonta decisión fue mandarle una carta a través de la chica que él había amado durante años y años. Pero bueno, en vista de que esto no concierne a la historia de amor que relato, lo haré breve: él se enojó, seguimos siendo amigos, la chica que amaba antes de mí lo cautivó en menos de una semana a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera, me enfadé con ella y seguí con mi vida.

Después de todo, había una razón por la cual evité seguir con aquella relación. Ese motivo era saber que mi corazón latía rápido por ti ahora.

Y mientras yo evolucionaba con mis sentimientos, tú hacías de caso que yo no existía. Sé que no lo hacías con malas intenciones, es solo que nosotros no éramos amigos, ni conocidos, y tú no recordabas que nos conocimos gracias al relato de la mazorca dos años atrás. ¿Y qué le iba a hacer? ¿Llegar a decirte "hola, tú y yo nos conocíamos pero no recuerdo tu nombre."? No, no gracias. Mi timidez me impedía entablar conversaciones contigo.

Sin embargo los cielos se abrieron y me dieron una oportunidad. Cierto día tu padre, Minato, llegó a hablar con el mío de cierto asunto que no me concierne. Tú charlabas con Tenten animadamente, Choji estaba dando volteretas por todos lados, Hanabi se ausentó y yo… bueno, yo caminaba sola por todos lados. En un acto de valor que jamás entenderé de dónde salió, me acerqué. ¡Santas rosquillas, ahí estabas sonriéndome y hablándome cómo si fuésemos amigos! Por este instante me sentí alegre. Y al instante siguiente tu padre te llevó de regreso a casa.

Sé que hablamos como cinco minutos, pero no importaba. Al menos habíamos conversado. Y así siguió todo. Tarde tras tarde yo salía caminando de mi casa para llegar a verte y platicar antes del entrenamiento. Las clases de karate las siguió dando mi primo Neji, y él se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo pasaba entre nosotros… o al menos entre mí y mi fantasía.

A veces llegabas, a veces no, y mi corazón se partía en una fracción cada tarde que te ausentabas al entrenamiento. Hubo una ocasión en la cual creí que no volverías, porque te habías ausentado una semana entera. Pero luego reaparecías frente a mis ojos y me hacías sentir completa y feliz. Parecía que todos los días el sol brillaba con intensidad, y me alentabas a ser mejor cada día. A todo esto, creo que jamás mencioné algo de suma importancia: En diciembre del año anterior nos graduamos y obtuvimos nuestro cinturón negro, eso nos unió más y nos volvió como hermanos junto con Sasuke.

Bendita sea la hora en que me acerqué, pero a veces deseo que no hubiere llegado a mí.

En ese lapso de tiempo entre noviembre y febrero alcancé a enamorarme de ti. Por ti respiraba, por ti soñaba, por ti dormía en paz y por ti me alegraba. Te habías convertido en el centro de mi vida, y lloraba amarga y silenciosamente cada vez que no podía correr a la academia de artes marciales a verte. Tanta era mi depresión en una época en la que te evaporaste de mi vida, que con cada paso que daba, cada día, sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar de tristeza. No miento.

Así fui desarrollando entonces alguna clase de presentimiento. Cada mañana al despertar veía en qué parte de mi cuerpo sentía una opresión: si era en el pecho, no te vería. En cambio, si era en mi estómago, podía reír feliz y estar segura de que llegarías. Sí funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero luego se desapareció ese sexto sentido, dejándome varada y con muchas inseguridades.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA: olvidé decir que era un AU (universo Alterno/Alternativo) y que era una colección de Drabbles (escritos cortos). **

**Preguntas para los lectores: XD (le robé la idea a Andy Ross)**

1. ¿Cuál creen que es la red social famosísima de la que Hinata habla?

2. ¿Naruto sentirá atracción por ella?

3. ¿Habrían terminado con Kiba?

4. ¿Por qué creen que Kiba ignora a Hina si es su novia?

**Besos, Besotes y besitos, de esos que dejan marca de labial. Espero sus respuestas y comentarios, no olviden darle "Follow"!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hoy es 2x1!**

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble no. 4, ¿Así se siente que te Apuñalen?**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hinata, necesito decirte algo.-_ oh, por Dios, ¿en verdad estaba sucediendo? La sonrisa que yo traía no se quitaba de mí.

_-¿Q- qué cosa, Naruto, qué n-necesitas?-_ No pude evitar tartamudear.

_-Verás, me gusta una chica y necesito tu ayuda para conquistarla. Es Sakura_.- ¡Santas rosquillas, vuelvo a repetir! Yo ya lo amaba y él me decía eso. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo doloroso, asqueroso y horrible atravesar mi corazón. ¿Así se sentía cuando te apuñalaban con un cuchillo?

-_eh, esto, yo… ¿P-por qué me pides ayuda a mí, Naruto?-_ Me enfadé demasiado; tanto que le dí la espalda y mi tono de voz salió con indiscreta molestia. Pero era mi amado, y no podía negarle mi apoyo incondicional para ser feliz. _–Bien, debes hacer muchas cosas para enamorarla.-_

_-¡Olvídalo, de veras! ¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda para conquistarla, con la ayuda de Sai es suficiente para mí!- _eso me lastimó más aún.

_-¿Crees que no soy capaz de ayudarte? He tenido una experiencia de dos novios.-_

_-Pues yo he tenido de siete.-_ ¿¡Q-qué!? Imposible, él era dos años menor, y precisamente el nueve de marzo cumpliría los once. Era imposible que hubiera tenido novias.

Me callé, avergonzada. Y no volví a insistir con mi ayuda, pero sí pregunté cómo le iba. Nunca llegó a nada con Sakura. Jamás.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: bueno, debo aclarar que Naruto no cumple el 9 de marzo, sino el 10 de octubre. Pero el chico en esta historia, el real, si cuemple ese día.**

**¿Les gustó? ¡espero sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**uuuh, aquí nuestro Naru es bilingüe! U.U creanme que cuando escuché al chico destras de todo esto, me derretí... pero bueno, les estoy adelantando todo! mejor los dejo leer...**_

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble No. 5, Día del Cariño**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

.

.

.

Era trece de febrero. El mes de los enamorados, de dibujar corazones (bueno, eso es de todos los meses) y de las típicas confesiones. Yo no recibiría nada, era fea, torpe, tímida y mala haciendo amigos. Estábamos entrenando cuando él me susurró algo.

_-Hinata, debo decirte algo.- _

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ no podía evitar sentir curiosidad cada vez que hablábamos de algo.

_-Es que, bueno, ovídalo, de veras.-_

_-N-no, dimelo ahora.- _

_-No lo haré.-_

_-Sí, hazlo.- _

_-¡No!-_ a pesar de la discusión ambos sonreíamos divertidos.

_-¿Por qué no, Naruto?-_

_-Pues porque… because it´s embarrassing!-_ Oh, Dios. Si algo me mataba de los chicos (aunque no lo admitiese nunca) era su buena pronunciación para el inglés. Si me hubieran dicho que Naruto lo hablaba tan natural y perfecto, no lo habría creído.

_-but, why?-_ le seguí la corriente. Moría de ganas por escuchar su acento de nuevo.

_-Porque sí, y ya. No te lo voy a decir.-_ Mal suerte la mía, no me siguió la corriente. Pero no me iba a quedar así como así ahora que había dicho que era algo vergonzoso. Porque se acercaba el día del cariño, éramos amigos, nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos y… ya imaginan lo que mi cabeza imaginaba. Estaba tan cerca de que mi amor fuese correspondido.

_-Naruto, promete que me lo dirás al final de este entrenamiento.-_ le vi seria, con los ojos brillosos. Yo me peinaba todos los días con trenzas y coletas, para verme más aniñada, como de su edad.

_-Bien, pero no lo haré hoy. ¡Será mañana, es una promesa!-_ sonreí por enésima vez en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

_-Bien, entonces será mañana.- _

Lo que nunca me dijeron es que tenía cita con el dentista a esa hora, ese día. Y peleé con mi madre como nunca, por no permitirme ir a entrenar con Naruto. Triste mi caso, jamás conseguí saber lo que me iba a decir aquel jueves.

* * *

_**Bien, hoy no les pido sus reviews, pero mientras más me animen, mas interesante se pondrá esto. **_

_**nos vemos mañana, no olviden darle Follow :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Mis amores dulces y empalagosos! (ok, si prefieren ser salados o ácidos, seánlo XD) perdón por no actualizar diario como dije... ¿si lo dije, verdad? bien, hoy les traigo 2 caps. mas, espero los disfruten.**

**Amé sus reviews, y cariño, Andy Ross*, gracias por dejarme tantos comentarios, jajajaja...**

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble No. 6, Gran Terror**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

.

.

.

Durante un día nublado me di cuenta de que ya se me hacía tarde para encaminarme a la escuela de artes marciales de mi padre. Y mi madre no podría llevarme, porque Hanabi tenía muchas tareas y no la quería dejar sola.

_-Mamá, yo puedo ir sola si quieres.-_

_-¿Estás segura hija?-_ preguntó, sin querer creerme. La verdad es que jamás había andado sola por la calle, y el vecindario en el que vivíamos no era muy agradable. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Tenía miedo.

_-S-si. Ya sé que debo irme por el camino de enfrente, para no cruzar la calle en el sector más transitado.-_

_-Vas a llegar tarde, Hinata.-_

_-N-no importa mamá, yo lo haré.-_ Fui rumbo a mi destino, para verle, y lo hice corriendo. ¡Me dio tanto terror! Había unos hombres de aspecto escalofriante -en el mal sentido-, y un policía me veía mal… ugh, no quiero ni recordar. Pero he de admitir que valió la pena, yo sacrificaría hasta mi propia vida por ti.

Sí, así es, lo haría. ¡Yo lo haría, estaba 500% segura de ello! Entonces descubrí que antes no estaba enamorada de ti, sólo me gustabas; pero ahora te amaba. Tú me habías enseñado la diferencia entre gustar y amar. y posterior a eso, hubieron muchos días más en los que vencí mi miedo de caminar sola, para por ir a hablarte un poco.

Claro, tambien hubieron veces en las que, por salir tan tarde de mi casa, ni siquiera me daba tiempo a pensar en el miedo. Un día, por ejemplo, salí creyendo que solo tenía diez minutos para recorrer un camino de quince; y entre trotes, corridas y pasos logré llegar en ocho minutos. Eso fue un record para mi, pues se me bajaba el azúcar muy facilmente y era muy débil para correr. AL cruzar la puerta de la academia me di cuenta de que fue una estupidez total el haber corrido, puesto que aun no había nadie, sólo el primo Neji (iba a dirigir el entrenamiento), Hanabi y yo. ¡Reverenda basofia! Y yo que después ya no aguantaba la sed.

* * *

_Bien, si, adivinaron, la red social era facebook. jajajaj, pero esa estaba demasiado fácil, ttebayo!_

**bien, ahora vamos con Noticias:**

**1- Ya hice portada para este fanfic. en unos minutos la pongo.**

**2- tengo planeado hacer capitulos extras, así como perdidos en el relato. ¿qué opinan de ello?**

**3- Acabo de abrir mi pagina en facebook, se llama "GirlBender L". ¿Alguien la seguría, le darían like por mí? :3 allí tambien recibirán notificación de nuevos caps, entre otras cosas.**

_Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

No tengo mucho que decir, les dejo leer.

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble 7, Tu Cumpleaños**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

.

.

.

Okey, esto me hacía marearme de la emoción.

_-N-Naruto, Ya falta poco para tú cumpleaños.-_

_-¡Lo sé Hinata!-_ me dices entre risa y sonrisa, tan emocionado cómo siempre. _-¡Faltan catorce días!- _

_-S-si.-_ sonreí satisfecha, y desde ese día comencé a contar los días yo también, uno por uno. Faltaron trece, luego diez… tu nombre y la fecha eran lo primero en mi mente al despertar. Entonces, entre una de esas tardes, apareciste frente a mí diciendo casualmente:

_-Hinata, estás invitada a mi cumpleaños. Será en mi casa.-_

Mentalmente solté un gritillo de alegría. Pasaron más días aún, y te fui recordando cuánto faltaban para que cumplieras once años. Te sorprendiste, pude notarlo, porque yo llevaba la cuenta mucho mejor que tú. Y el jueves anterior a ese especial sábado, en el que sería tu cumpleaños, me senté a tu lado antes del entrenamiento, mientras te quitabas los zapatos para ingresar al área de entreno, yo te pedí que por favor te acercaras para que pudiera decirte un secreto.

La distancia se acortó entre nosotros. Y yo me incliné hacia ti. En ese momento esperabas un susurro al oído, pero yo… Yo te di un beso en la mejilla. No sé de dónde obtuve la valentía para hacerlo: fue algo torpe, demasiado tosco y seco, litarlmente. pero fue agradable, de igual manera.

_-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Naruto.-_

Lamentablemente no fui a tu celebración. Ni siquiera supe si la realizaste.

* * *

_**jajajaj, deben matarme en su imaginación por finales de los capitulos como éste y el de "Día del Cariño". Pero yo les advertí que era algo real. **_

_**Por cierto, de antemano agradezco a los que darán like a mi pagina de facebook, "GirlBender L".**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Hoy hasta yo me doy nauseas con semejante cursilería. Digo, es cierto que soy cursi a veces -muchas veces- pero jamás lo fui tanto. ¿Buuu, qué me pasa? **

**Les dejo leer este capitulo, y ahora mismo publico el 9 también.**

* * *

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca.**

**Drabble No. 8, Historia. **

-Por GirlBender L-

.

.

.

Sé que no lo comenté antes, pero es que al escribir esta historia, todos los recuerdos tuyos me inundan de golpe. Es más, hasta siento como si mi pecho fuese a estallar de alegría… y al mismo tiempo de melancolía. Pero retomando lo anterior: el treinta y uno de diciembre de determinado año, escribí una historia. Era cuando recién comenzábamos a ser amigos, dos años después de haberte conocido y olvidado. La historia fue publicada-por mí, obviamente- en una página de internet muy bonita, con un logotipo azul que tenía dos letras "f". Ésta era, ni más ni menos, que la mejor página para fanfics, " ".

Yo era terrible como escritora, pero amaba publicar y leer, por eso es que decidí elaborar un especial de fin de año, al cual llamé "Año Nuevo, Otro Diario" (luego le cambié el nombre). Ahí hablaba de amores, de mis mejores amigos y de la manera en que me estabas empezando a gustar.

Y si bien sentía cómo los efectos colaterales de esta atracción me estaban comenzando a molestar, -en buena manera- nunca en mi vida imaginé que serías tan fundamental para mi subsistir. Pero eso ya lo he dicho demasiado, ¿Verdad? Ah, me da asco escupir tantos corazones a través de los dedos de mis pequeñas y finas manos.

Tú estabas en lo que más recuerdo de una historia muchas veces: ubicado hasta el final, ocupando los últimos dos párrafos. Eras el desenlace. El desenlace del inicio de la larga historia que escribí después. Lamentablemente nunca fue del todo verídica…. Y quizás quedó algo dramática.

* * *

**Oigan, esto me está quedando del asco, ¿cierto? ¿Y que opinan de que haga capitulos extras sobre Kiba y su comportamiento raro, sobre escenas olvidadas a lo largo del fanfic y cosas así? **

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor de Uno: Por una Mazorca**

**Drabble No. 9, Traslado**

_-por GirlBender L-_

_._

_._

_._

En una ocasión estaba almorzando con mi padre, mi madre y Hanabi, mi hermanita menor. Había un clima templado rodeando la ciudad de Konoha, y conversábamos de distintas cosas.

_-Creo que cambiaré mi escuela de Artes marciales a otro lugar_.- Esperen, ¿Qué había dicho padre? Santos cielos, sentí mi mundo derrumbar.

_-¿P-por qué?-_ me atreví a cuestionar, y es que en verdad me generaba mucha intriga la razón tras su decisión.

_-Porque el lugar en donde estamos se encuentra muy oculto, y además me ofrecen una buena oferta en aquel centro comercial vacío.-_ Honestamente no recuerdo que fue lo que siguió. Bla, bla, bla; yo ocultando mi preocupación. Ellos cambiando de tema, y luego yo en un rato de silencio, analizando todo con detenimiento.

No me molestaba que nuestra academia creciera, digo, era lo normal y resultaba beneficioso para mí. Además sería bonito llegar a estar en un centro comercial, sobre el segundo nivel, viendo a las personas andar y los autos estacionarse desde arriba; y poder observar el sol y los árboles todos los días. Eso no era lo que me angustiaba, de hecho, hasta parecía agradable….

Lo que tanto me dolía y calaba hasta el fondo de mi alma era la simple razón de que al trasladarnos, tú probablemente no llegarías más a los entrenamientos. Y es que si bien, en donde estábamos antes asistías, era porque vivías al lado izquierdo. La casa siguiente a la de Tenten. Solo caminabas como cinco pasos y ya te hallabas frente a la puerta. Pero, ¿tú caminando durante diez o quince minutos para llegar? No, sabía que eso no pasaría, y que tus padres no te llevarían.

Dios mío, no entendía cómo era posible amar tanto en cuestión de cuatro meses. ¡No lo entendía! Y es que tú, con tu determinación, valentía y entusiasmo por la vida hacías de mi existencia la mejor de todas.

Pasaron unas semanas, y hasta dos días antes de que cambiáramos de lugar de entreno, tú te enteraste. ¡Pero qué despiste el que llevabas contigo! Aquella tarde en que recibiste la noticia, tu rostro se desfiguró y palideciste, para luego comenzar a alegar que ya no podrías llegar entonces. Listo, tal y como lo predecía: mi felicidad a tu lado pronto se acabaría. Bendita sea la hora en que te conocí, pero olvidada sea también. Listo, llegábamos a jueves: el último día en que sabría de ti, por el resto de mi vida. Escribí fugazmente una carta para declararte mi cariño, de cómo te volviste mi primer ejemplo a seguir, la primera persona a la que admiré, el inolvidable amor de mi vida. No era un gesto muy romántico: la leerías hasta estar en tu casa y encima de todo verías que está impresa.

El último día llega, guardo la carta entre uno de mis zapatos y ambos nos adentramos al área de entreno. Me abrazaste entonces como nunca nadie lo hizo ni lo ha hecho, y dijiste con tu dulce voz: _-¡Es nuestro último día aquí!-_ Y mientras yo correspondía tu gesto, pensaba en lo mucho, y a la vez poco que habíamos compartido. Dios, era mi última hora a tu lado. ¿Qué el destino no nos quería juntos?

Pues eso pensaba y sigo pensando incluso hoy. Sin embargo aquella vez, se me presentó otra oportunidad más. Seguiste llegando. Y mi corazón se regocijaba al verte caminar hacia mí.

* * *

_Darlings, olvidé agradecerles por sus reviews anteriores. Me encantan y me alegran, jajajaj._

_¿Alguien cuenta algo interesante por aquí? _

**En el próximo capítulo:** **"Mi probabilidad de suegra."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor de Uno: Por Una Mazorca**

**Drabble No. 10, Mi probabilidad de suegra.**

_-Por GirlBender L-_

* * *

.

.

.

Una vez, me hallaba esperándote con los nervios de punta. Tenía muchos deseos de abrazarte, y oler tu cabello desarreglado, que a pesar del clima, el sudor o las horas, siempre permanecía con aquel peculiar olor dulce. Lo amaba. Y amaba más cuando tú me dejabas olerlo. Se me hacía tan fácil por la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros, dado a que eras dos años menor que yo.

_¡P-pero eso no el punto!_

Lo que estaba queriendo relatar era acerca de mi suegra potencial. De mi probabilidad de suegra. De aquella mujer pelirroja y con una estatura promedio, con cuerpo de modelo y un instinto sobre protector para con su hijo mayor, o sea, tú. El nombre de aquella mujer lo supe hasta muchísimo después, era ni más ni menos que Namizake Uzumaki, Kushina.

Ugh, recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro. Ibas caminando hacia mí, y extendías una pequeña figurilla de madera que yo había cortado y pintado. Era la estatuilla que hice en la escuela de nuestro personaje de anime favorito, que con tanto cariño te regalé tiempo atrás. Al llegar hasta mí emanaste un "¡mira lo que traje, Hinata!"- y cuando lo tomé te iba a abrazar. Algo me detuvo: era la gélida y filosa mirada que me echaba tu madre encima. Se paró firme, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Le saludé cortésmente como solía hacerlo con tu padre- quien a diferencia de su esposa, sí me hablaba y nunca me miraba mal- pero ella sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pude haberla odiado, pero más que eso me asusté mucho. Incluso más que cuando debía caminar sola por las calles de mi vecindario.

_-T-tu madre me odia, Naruto.-_ te digo con mi voz muy baja; Tú solo te limitas a sonreírme con ese gesto chueco que me encanta, y asientes.

_-Sí, verás… Ella dice que siempre estás tras de mí.- _

Pues bien que tenía razón. Y al parecer tú no te dabas cuenta del significado de la frase de tu madre.

* * *

**me disculpo por la tardanza, de veras! **

**A propósito, ahora pueden recibir noticias, adelantos, votar por lo que les gusta y encontrar bellas imágenes en mi página de Facebook: "GirlBender L". Todo a un click de distancia!**

besos


End file.
